


Late Night

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jeith (mentioned), M/M, Post S7, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: At first, he assumed Lance had just rolled over in his sleep. But then he heard it again, the soft sounds coming from the other man.Kinkade chuckled and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Lance’s middle and pulling him to his chest. “Can’t sleep?”





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Breaking my hiatus once again for some Ryance/Kinkance/Linkade (whatever this beautiful ship is called)  
> I added the Jeith/Jaith as a nod to Ghost ( ~~cuz she's thristy~~ )
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Ghost~  
> Please enjoy!!

Kinkade awoke to empty arms and quiet murmuring. He gave a stretch, turned onto his side, and was immediately greeted with a gorgeous view. Broad, tan shoulders, a long back that tapered to a narrow waist, and hips just barely covered by light gray regulation sheets.

At first, he assumed Lance had just rolled over in his sleep. But then he heard it again, the soft sounds coming from the other man.

Kinkade chuckled and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Lance’s middle and pulling him to his chest. “Can’t sleep?” he rasped.

“Oh.” Lance stiffened for a moment, taken by surprise, and then relaxed in his hold. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really,” Kinkade replied, gently nosing the back of Lance’s neck, his lips brushing against the soft skin. “Something the matter?”

“Just thinking,” Lance replied, wriggling his shoulders and scooching even closer. “Mmm, you’re warm.”

Again, Kinkade gave a low laugh before placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Lance’s pulse point. “About?”

“Hmm?” Lance questioned, tilting his head to give him better access. “What?”

“What were you thinking about?” Kinkade clarified between kisses, his arms tightening their hold to give Lance an encouraging squeeze.

“Griffin.”

Kinkade paused, frowning slightly as he drew back. “James?”

A beat.

“Not like  _that_...” Lance said and Kinkade could practically  _hear_  him rolling his eyes. He turned in his embrace before looking up at him through his lashes, a teasing smile on his lips. “I figured you’d know by  _now_  which MFE pilot I’ve got the hots for.”

At that, Kinkade’s cheeks grew warm, but he didn’t respond.

“Anyway, I’m talking about his not-so-secret crush on Keith,” Lance went on, one of his hands coming up to absently trace the contours of Kinkade’s chest.

“Oh?” he replied, capturing Lance’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the tips of his fingers lovingly. “And this is our business because...”

“Because it’s annoying watching them dance around each other,” Lance protested, though he didn’t pull his hand free. “Griffin is a chicken,” he paused, snorting at the almost rhyme, “and Keith is denser than the gas of Thayserix.”

Kinkade nodded, knowing better than to ask for clarification. Lance would occasionally forget that this trip aboard the Atlas was Kinkade’s first time off-planet.

Lance continued yammering on, pointing out how easy it would be if he just stepped in, but how Hunk had advised against it. 

And Kinkade just smiled, starting to drift off again as he listened to his boyfriend’s voice.

“...am I right?” Lance finished, finally looking up at him once more. At least, Kinkade assumed he was looking at him. His eyes were closed.

“Mhm,” he replied and bit back a chuckle at Lance’s indignant huff.

“You tuned me out, didn’t you?”

Kinkade shook his head.

“Well, it  _is_ late,” Lance amended, moving so his head rested on Kinkade’s chest. “We can talk about this in the morning,” he paused. “And we  _will_  talk about this, Ryan.”

Kinkade nodded, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. “Whatever you say, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I just love them. Another great Lance ship~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
